The purpose of this invention is to provide a method for simultaneous data link and radar operation in RF proximity. Conventionally, significant RF separation is used to minimize interference between a platform's multifunction radar (which must operate almost continually) and the platform's data link. Other techniques for minimizing interference involve using a designated time slot that essentially time multiplexes the use of the radar and data link receivers, never operating the two simultaneously. Time based techniques require the approximate time-of-arrival of each data link message to be known a priori.
Thus, traditional methods for simultaneous operation of an active radar and a data link are exclusively tied to pre- selected frequency or time separation.